Sumika Warakubami
Sumika Warakubami (和楽喰 淑光 Warakubami Sumika)' '''is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Secretly, she's also a famous Hollywood actress who goes by the name of '''Kawaru Natari', who Yumemi Yumemite looks up to. Appearance Sumika is a pale-skinned girl with long, black unsettled hair that covers the top of her head and purple eyes. She also wears a hospital mask which covers her mouth and casts an abnormally dark shadow in the room as she always stands in a very hunched position. The broadcast even poked fun at the fact, saying that she might put a curse on other people. She wears the standard Hyakkou Private Academy issued female uniform, but she wears a longer skirt. As Kawaru Natari, she is a very beautiful girl with dark brown or maroon hair with two long curly locks that reach over her chest and purple eyes that rather wide and eerie. She wears red lipstick and has a beauty mark under her right eye. Personality As Sumika Warakubami, she is a calm person who practically never says a word and usually stands in a corner of the room. She seems to be a formidable gambler though and her favorite game is poker. She follows others easily and doesn't act much on her own. If she does speak, the others usually take her very seriously. She can read people very well and silently observes them. When she appears as Kawaru Natari, it is revealed that she is a very confident person who is also a remarkably good singer. Due to her acting skills, its hard to say when she is being genuinent. She can be somewhat devious, but she is so talented that she never has to cheat and is one of the more fair members of the Clan. She looks down on idols, like Yumemi Yumemite, disliking people who want to rise to the top only because they want fame. Kawaru knows that in their family, they must gain power and their path of success is almost predetermined. However, Kawaru is actually a pretty nice and proud of Yumemi for finding her own path. If someone does offer her a fair match and shows talent, she does her best to motivate them. Profile Kakegurui XX She arrived along with the other Momobamis. While they were discussing, she stood in the far back and simply observed. Sumika wasn't doing much, except gambling and winning a few games. Rin Obami then took her to a gamble with Kirari Momobami. She didn't play herself and was again just watching Rin play. He remarked about Kirari's pitiful playstyle and they left. Later when Rin was laughing, thinking about that event, Sumika stated, how Kirari only craves pleasure and hides her other emotions. Rin meant, that it must be true coming from her. As Kawaru Natari '(Sumika's alter ego), she is world famous actress who has starred in many movies like ''The Gamble Hole. After a while, she finally decides to step in as Kawaru and challenge Yumemi Yumemite to a gamble. Yumemi is happy that she is even noticed by her, but Kawaru makes it clear that she is only competing with her to get her off the stage and ruin her career, since she won't last long anyways. She has no problems with challenging Yumemi and Yumeko Jabami the same time. They settle for an arts competition and she also later gave Runa Yomozuki an autograph. During the first round, the challenge is a simple singing competition. Yumeko and Yumemi perform an upbeat, vibrant song. Then, Kawaru sings Amazing Grace and surprises everyone, including Yumemi's fans, with her incredible voice. She then says how songs convey indescribable emotions, going on to mock Yumemi for her rather empty piece. She then wins the first round by a large margin of audience votes. She knew that Yumemi bribed the audience, so she tasked Rei Batsubami to bribe them back into neutrality. She noticed how shocked Yumemi was on stage after her loss and warned her not to underestimate actresses. She chose the second game, in which they both have to eat three macaroons. But one of them is filled with hot sauce. Since the other has to find out which one of the other ones macaroons was spiced, she has to hide the burn. Kawaru has no problem doing so. Yumemi secretly broke her own finger in order to fake a real reflex. Kawaru noticed this and figured the right one out. Yumeko then correctly guessed the spicy one of Kawaru, so this round ended in a tie. Yumemi wanted to completely give up and didn't even want to win anymore. In the third round, Kawaru noticed that Yumemi and Yumeko weren't working together anymore, since Yumeko was angry at Yumemi's lack of will. Kawaru knew that she would win, since she bet on them not working together at all. She figured out that Yumemi always lied about her cards and Yumeko always said the truth. With that she was sure to win. However, Yumemi has a change of heart when she is cheered on by her fans and decides to no longer try to beat her. Kawaru angrily grabs Yumemi's face at first and tells her to continue, but then she realizes that the path she chose is her own one. Kawaru smiles and when Yumemi passes and asks Yumeko to do the same, she loses. But, she is a good loser and congratulates Yumemi as Kawaru states that she'll wait for Yumemi in Hollywood. After staying a little longer, it seems she left the school and the election, most likely due to some role in a new Hollywood film. Before she leaves she says goodbye to Erimi Mushibami, comforting her and also giving her all of her votes to her, Her reason for doing so being that she thought that giving all her votes to Erimi would make the competition more fun and due to her thinking that she was cute. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan (non-speaking) *Communicating Girls (non-speaking) *The Girl who Changes *The Hollywood Star Trivia * The name '''Sumika literary means "pureness" (淑) (sumi) and "light" (光) (ka). * Out of all the Hundred Devouring Families, Sumika actually appears to be closest to Erimi Mushibami. *Out of all the Momobamai Clan Members, Sumika was shown to be the fairest gambler with her not having to resort to neither cheating nor foul play in order to hold an advantage in her Gamble against Yumeko Jabami and Yumemi Yumemite and instead dominated them using her own natural talent. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families